


Friday Night

by goozoid



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goozoid/pseuds/goozoid
Summary: Jesse and Lake's evening ends up being something more than just a date.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Friday Night

Lake lounged on top of her bed, her hands entwined under her head. The poofy comforter she laid on enveloped her body as she sank into the soft bedding. The afternoon sun shone through her upstairs bedroom window, warming her exposed navel that peeked out from her disheveled top. Birds tweeted outside, but otherwise calm had settled in her room. Relaxing under her many posters, she had absolutely no cares in the world, at least for the moment. It was Friday afternoon, and she had left school with no homework for the weekend. It seemed like the teachers were going easy with summer break right around the corner. She smiled to herself as a feeling of tranquility filled her.

It had been four years since she left the train. Three of those years had been good. Minus the added awkwardness of being the only chrome student, she had adapted reasonably well. She had retained her punk aesthetic, and managed to find her niche. The first year off, though, had been tense. It turns out government agencies weren't so keen on letting a metallic girl just wander around small town America. Luckily for her, someone high in the chain of command had developed moral issues that a large metal transport device had helped them solve. The intelligence agencies had gone extremely easy on her after that, they did their barrage of tests, and promised to keep tabs on her but gave her her freedom. So, instead of being locked away, Lake had been adopted by foster parents that were too kind for their own good. Through it all, of course, Jesse had been there, with the support of his family too.

Thinking of Jesse replaced the feelings of tranquility with happy anticipation. They had made plans to go out tonight. Lake reveled in her happiness, for whatever happened, she would always have the memories of the last few years of her life.

"Lake! Would you come down?" Katherine yelled up the stairs.

Lake bounced up from her bed and hopped down the stairs. Her foster parents, Mike and Katherine Haddock, were standing at the front door, arms around each other. They looked like they belonged together. Jesse had almost died from laughter when he found out Lake's new last name was also a species of fish. Mike and Kathy (as she preferred to be called) were both a little overweight, but not grossly so. Mike was a big guy regardless, over 6 foot, and bulky. He worked as a welder, and always had a smile on his clean-shaven face. His short light-brown hair was always a bit of a mess, except where he had started developing a bald spot. Kathy was nearly two feet shorter than Mike. He always called her the 'grounded' one in the relationship after resting his arms atop her head. She was blonde going on gray, and almost always wore her hair back in a bun. While not always smiling like her husband, she radiated warmth. When she spoke, her eyes always sparkled above the crowsfeet that had formed on her face.

Lake stopped a couple steps up from the bottom of the stairwell.

"We just wanted to say goodbye before we left for the weekend, honey." Kathy said, holding her arms out for an embrace. Lake stepped off the stairwell and met Kathy halfway from the door for her hug. A head shorter than Lake, Kathy squeezed her daughter around the waist.

"Oh, I always forget how thin you are!" she exclaimed. "I really wish you would eat more often."

Lake rolled her eyes as Mike came over and stood beside his wife. Lake fell right between their heights, Mike another head taller than her.

"Guard the house while we're gone won't you?" He joked.

Lake managed to squirm an arm free and snapped a salute. "Yes sir, sir."

Kathy finally released Lake and she and Mike left the house for their SUV.

"Be good, we love you!" Kathy shouted before getting in the passenger door.

Lake, smiling, waved as they pulled out of the driveway and down the neighborhood street. Closing the front door behind her, Lake went back upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Jesse was sore from football practice. The team was in full pads until summer break hit. He stood in the locker room showers letting the warm water relax his muscles. He massaged his neck, and let his mind wander aimlessly. He thought of Lake.

She had matured a lot in four years, as he had, but while he filled out, she remained petite. He had to admit most of her figure came from just her hips and tiny waist. Visions of Lake in the black tank tops she liked to wear swam through his mind, visions of Lake in nothing but her black tank tops soon followed.

Jesse was suddenly very happy to be the last guy in the showers. He spun off the faucet, and made his way to his locker, making an unsuccessful effort to hide his stiffy from anyone left in the locker room. He toweled off and pulled on his jeans quickly before spraying on deodorant. After he pulled on a clean white shirt from his bag, and doing up his sneaks, he grabbed his letter jacket from his locker and headed out past the field and towards the parking lot.

Jesse's first car wasn't anything special, a late-model, economical hatchback. He had paid for it with his after school job, but it was his folks who had "strongly suggested" he buy it instead of the sports car he wanted. Sports cars weren't sensible for college apparently, and weren't eligible for having their insurance paid by the bank of Mom & Pop. It wasn't really anything to look at, but the body panels all matched in color, and it didn't have any visible rust. It could also seat five, but only two comfortably.

The parking lot was a scene of squealing tires, as the rest of the team was rolling out for their own Friday night plans. Cars of all sorts burned rubber up the short hill to exit the parking lot, and whipped around the corner. As Jesse crossed the parking lot to his vehicle, Trent, the quarterback, pulled up in front of him with his lifted pickup. A couple of other guys were standing in the back, holding on to the lightbar over the cab.

"Hey Jesse," Trent called from his rolled down window, "Justin stole a case of beer from work and we're meeting some girls from class, you wanna come?"

As Trent asked the question, both boys heard Jesse's name shouted from up the hill. They turned to see Lake rounding the corner, waving.

"Ohh, of course." Trent smiled.

Justin leaned over the cab to interject. "Jesse, have you tapped that yet?"

The other kid in the back, Ethan, leaned over too. "Yeah Jesse, you polished that off yet?"

"Ground the glass?" Justin quipped.

"Got some dome from the chrome?" Ethan added.

Jesse, flushed, was unable to come up with anything to say.

"Here man." Trent flicked something out the window. Jesse caught it as it bounced off his chest. "Good luck" Trent added, and stomped the gas.

Lake was at the corner of the lot now, as Trent neared her he honked the horn. Ethan and Justin cheered from the bed. Lake put an arm on her hip and whipped her hair as the truck went by, shrugging off the cat-calling with with a cold shoulder. Ethan whistled as the truck rounded the corner and sped off.

Jesse just stood still watching Lake approach. She had changed her hair yearly since the train. This year she was rocking a sort of undercut, with her hair swept over her left ear. Instead of buzzing the right side though she pulled it into a tight braid that ran over her right ear to the nape of her neck. She wore a loose burgundy crop-top that hung off her shoulders, and fell just above her navel. Underneath that she had her typical black tank top, tucked into black skinny jeans. The jeans really accentuated her figure as the waistband pulled in tight above her hips. A shred of chrome was visible above her low-top chucks, to where her jeans ended above the ankles.

Lake was only a few steps away when Jesse realized he was still holding a condom to his chest. He quickly shoved it into a pocket in his jeans. Lake raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that about?" Jesse asked, before Lake could say anything.

"The guys in the truck?" She asked, "You didn't want them to be jealous?" She made a playful punch at Jesse's shoulder.

"No, I mean...", Jesse floundered, "You look great." he blurted.

Lake's cheeks lit up a light shade of pink, and she crossed over to Jesse, wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest to hide the smile that had crept into the corner of her mouth. Jesse squeezed her shoulders, and tried to keep a space between himself and Lake to hide how hard he was getting.

"You're still damp," Lake said, muffled by Jesse's chest. "But you smell nice."

The two just stood in the empty parking lot wrapped in each other's embrace for a few minutes. Eventually they let each other go and walked hand in hand to Jesse's car.

"Madame," Jesse bowed as he opened the passenger door, "your chariot awaits."

Lake groaned, "Thank you Mr. Cosay", she said sarcastically.

Jesse closed the door behind her and pranced to the other side of the car and let himself in.

"Equisite moves, Mr. Cosay." Lake jabbed, putting on her best posh voice.

Jesse graciously accepted the fake praise in his own accent, "Thank you, madame, may I add you look absolutely glistening tonight? Positively reflective, Stunningly..."

"Okay, shut up."

Jesse grinned as he started the car.

* * *

The movie theater was a town over. The two passed the time chatting. Lake talked about getting a car this summer, since she had promised her parents she would get a part-time job. She insisted it was going to be way cooler than a hatchback. Jesse vehemently disagreed, and started listing all the perks he could think of having his car. As Jesse turned onto the highway, Lake took his free hand, and leaned into his shoulder.

"Do you mind if we stop for something to eat?" Jesse asked, "I'm super hungry."

Lake, still resting her head against his shoulder, made no complaints. Halfway to town, as they neared a diner, she offered a suggestion, "What about breakfast?"

* * *

The diner was designed to invoke thought's of a particular golden era. Metal signs hung on the wall, and the red chrome-trimmed booths were vibrant against the black and white tile floor.

Jesse and Lake slid into opposite sides of a booth that was slightly raised from the floor. It was just cramped enough to be cozy, the couple's feet entangled beneath the table.

The middle-aged waitress was a little shocked by Lake's appearance, but Jesse and Lake had a long established method of how to handle the situation. Both of them continued as normal and acted aghast by anyone who suggested, by word or deed, that a chrome teenager wasn't a completely normal sight. Jesse still had to repeat his order for a tower of pancakes twice before the waitress was able to focus however. Lake, who hardly ever needed to eat, insisted on only a glass of water, even after Jesse encouraged her to get something on his dime.

Jesse stuffed his face after his pancakes arrived. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked after swallowing a bite. Lake, who had her face resting in her cupped hands, shook her head.

"You know," he said, his mouth full again, "you kinda look like you belong here."

Lake's gentle smile turned into a scowl. "I swear I will pour syrup all over you." She threatened.

"You can pour them on the pancakes, no problem."

"I changed my mind, I'm going to eat all your damn pancakes!" Lake grabbed a fork off the table and stabbed it into the top of the stack of pancakes on Jesse's plate.

It was at that moment the waitress returned, only to find a metal girl holding three whole pancakes above her mouth.

"Is, uh, everything good over here?" she stuttered.

There was an awkward pause. Lake froze, still holding the pancakes by a single fork, mouth open, her eyes darting back and forth between Jesse and the waitress. Jesse was trying his very best to not smile, and utterly failing, all while having his mouth stuffed full. He nodded, and relieved the waitress of waiting on an answer. Lake put the pancakes down, covered her face with her hands, and groaned. Jesse started laughing a muffled laugh, his mouth still full, until he started choking. After he cleared his throat he still couldn't stop laughing, just now between bouts of coughing.

* * *

Lake was embarrassed all the way back to the car, the faint pink glow from her cheeks was especially noticeable on her metallic skin. Jesse was still all smiles, thinking about how cute she was when she was flustered.

After they left the diner, and were back on the highway, Jesse turned on the radio to lighten the mood. All his presets were top 40 stations, much to Lake's dismay, who insisted she had a much more refined taste.

The hit of the week came on and Jesse started singing along. Lake let out an exasperated groan. Jesse took his eyes off the road momentarily to look at her, a smile ever persistent on his face.

Their eyes locked for a moment, before Jesse poked her in the ribs with his elbow and turned up the volume, singing even louder to match the radio. Lake's embarrassment vanished with how stupid Jesse was being, and a smirk formed on her face. When the chorus came around again she started singing too, purposely getting all the words wrong.

* * *

The theater seats were big leather reclining couches. Lake and Jesse had raised the divider between their two chairs, and were goofing off while the preshow trivia rolled on the screen. Jesse ditched his jacket in the seat next to him, preferring the comfort of just his t-shirt.

When the theater lights dimmed and the previews started, Lake curled up to Jesse's side. He draped his arm around her shoulder. Just being close had started the adrenaline pumping, he could feel is heart beating strongly in his chest.

Halfway into the movie, Lake adjusted herself. She tucked her legs up into the chair and laid her head on Jesse's reclined torso. She had done so all without taking her eyes off the screen, but Jesse had become distracted by her movements. Lake's skin-tight jeans stressed around her firm buttocks as she bent her knees, and rolled her body to curl up even closer to him. Jesse had raised his arm to accommodate her as she moved, and he slowly set his elbow back on her, his hand resting over her ear. Jesse's attention to the movie was rapidly dwindling, and he began to watch Lake instead, as he idly ran his fingers through the loose hair above her braid. Lake's hair felt like liquid to him, it never knotted as he ran his fingers through it. It carefully parted, and came back together. As he gently massaged her head, Lake sighed, enjoying the treatment.

Jesse could feel the blood rushing to his lower body again, his heart beating like a drum. He couldn't move himself while Lake was practically in his lap though. He knew for sure she would notice him if things went on for much longer. Then Lake made his situation worse. She took her free arm and laid her hand on his inner leg by his knee.

Jesse's internal temperature was sky rocketing. The movie had long ago dissolved into something incomprehensible, and the rest of reality was melting away as he could only focus on what was happening a few feet in front of himself. Hormones were coursing through his body, and lascivious thoughts were filling his head. Lake began to slide her hand gently down his inner thigh. Jesse's loins caught fire. Closer and closer her hand slid to the bulge in his trousers. Every millimeter closer increased the heat. His body was an inferno when her her hand stopped just shy of his tip.

Jesse looked down at the girl in his lap. She was seemingly still engrossed by the movie. It was then when he espied the collar of her shirt. The loose crop top she wore hung completely off her arm, and the strap of the black tank beneath hung loosely off her shoulder. Lake wasn't wearing a bra. There, down the tiny gap between her clothing, he could see the preciously tipped mounds of her dainty breasts.

Jesse threw his head back, overwhelmed. But shortly regained his strength for another miraculous view of the twin peaks. Lake's erect nipples pressed lightly against her top. The slighter darkness of her areola distinct against the polished chrome of her tits. Jesse's dick had gone from hard to solid steel, his brain fried from overheating.

Somehow he managed to keep himself from going crazy throughout the movie. His erection subsided, at long last, when Lake lifted her head from his chest. She only smiled at him, and he gave the best calm and collected smile he could muster in return. She smoothed her hair before they left the theater, as Jesse's massage had sent strands of it in every direction.

The afternoon had given way to the cool darkness of night. The couple stood outside the theater, enjoying each other's company. They made bits of small talk, and chatted about the film. Lake had inherited Jesse's jacket, and she held it tightly around herself without putting her arms through the sleeves. Jesse was enjoying the chill after his heatwave. Their phrases became shorter as the awkward teenage hormones gripped them both, until they just stood silently next to one another.

"Did you, uh, I dunno, wanna walk around or something?" Jesse proffered.

Lake shook her head. "No, I think I just want to go home." She said.

Jesse's confidence shattered. Go home? It wasn't even late. Was something wrong? Did he do something wrong? What was it? What had he done?

* * *

The trip home was quiet. Lake still held his hand, but Jesse was absorbed in his head. The moon shone brightly in the sky, and the road was illuminated by the headlamps on Jesse's car, but all his thoughts were dark and melancholic.

When Jesse pulled into the driveway in front of her house, Lake hopped out of the car. She came around to the driver's side, opened his door and pulled him out. Jesse, still in his dreary mood, was unsure of what was happening. His body followed Lake's motions without thought.

She took his hands in hers and kissed him before he snapped out of his funk. He bent his head down to crush his lips to hers. Untangling their entwined fingers Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tightly.

The rumbling motor of Jesse's car was the only sound in the calm night, but it covered Lake's sighs as Jesse's tongue found hers. Lake pressed her body against Jesse's solid frame. She lifted her right knee into his inner thigh by lifting the heel of her shoe off the ground. She could feel his manliness there, engorged.

When Lake disengaged, she reached into Jesse's running car, pulled the keys from the ignition and sprung up the front walk to the door. She unlocked the front door and peered back at Jesse still standing by the car.

"C'mon Jesse," she enticingly called, leaning against the door frame.

Jesse wordlessly sauntered after her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside as he approached the front door. Inside the house was dark, but Lake quickly closed the front door behind them and locked the deadbolt. Still holding him by the hand she lead Jesse up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Lake pushed open her bedroom door and quickly flicked the light switch inside before stepping into the room, leaving Jesse in the doorway. Jesse's mind was working overtime trying to rationalize everything that was happening without the conclusion of it all leading to sex.

Lake tossed Jesse's jacket neatly onto the back of the wooden chair at her desk. She was standing in the middle of the room, with her back turned to him when she pulled off her shirt. She whipped the crop top off quickly, and tossed it to the floor, before returning to the tank top. With crossed arms she pulled off the undershirt, inverting it as she pulled it over her head. Jesse watched transfixed as Lake revealed more and more of her stately body. The lights from the overhead ceiling lamp glinted off the middle of her back.

Jesse's eyes traced Lake's figure slowly from the nape of her neck. Down over the shoulder blades, slightly hunched forward. Down her shoulders and lithe arms. Down her waist pinched tight by her jeans. Down further over her hips and ample butt. Down her things and legs tightly gripped in denim.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. Slowly she turned, now completely topless, to face him fully. She really was petite, but the view earlier had minimized the true size of her breasts. The slight shadows from the overhead lighting accentuated her modest peaks, and highlighted her feminine silhouette.

Jesse hadn't moved from the doorway, and the inactivity had made Lake loose the confidence she had just shown. She cast her eyes downward, and removed her arms from her hips, and instead crossed them in front of her chest. Noticing the change in demeanor Jesse wiped the stunned look from his face, and gently closed the bedroom door behind him.

Once again he took Lake in his arms. With one hand he held the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers. Lake uncrossed her arms, and placed her hands around Jesse's hips. While still holding her head, Jesse's free hand found it's way to Lake's backside. As they passionately made out, he took a firm hold of her ass. It wasn't hard like metal, still firm, but supple. Lake returned the favor with two handfuls of his well-toned glutes.

Lake pushed Jesse backwards with small steps toward her bed. He fell backward upon it, wherein Lake jumped up atop him. She bent down and kissed his neck, before grabbing his shirt and making an attempt to pull it off him. Jesse had to sit up slightly to free it, but she eventually managed to pull it off over his head.

Straddling him, Lake ran her hands down Jesse's athletic body, and stopped to feel the visible muscles in his core. The only hair on his body was a short strip peeking out from the top of his jeans to the center of his stomach.

"You enjoyed the movie, didn't you?" Lake asked, pressing her hands against his chest.

"Well," Jesse started, "there were some distractions."

Lake began to grind against Jesse's crotch. "Well, I noticed one too" she said coyly.

Back and forth she rubbed against him. A familiar pressure built in Jesse's shorts, and both he and Lake could readily feel it. He grabbed her waist as she continued to dry hump him.

"Your heart was beating like crazy the entire time." She teased.

She pressed right down on him, and gyrated her hips. Jesse moved his hands up her body, until he reached her breasts. Cupping them in each hand, he began to gently massage them. Lake crossed her arms, and gripped her elbows behind her head. She arched her back and began to let out quiet sighs of pleasure.

Jesse's dick had made a pronounced bump in his jeans, and Lake was grinding right along it. The skin tight denim she wore pressed tightly into her crotch, and the seam of her own jeans lined up perfectly with her labia. Every bump sent waves through her core. Lake let out a surprised squeak as Jesse suddenly pinched her nipples.

With a quick fluid motion Jesse sat up, and took Lake's waist in the crook of his arm. With his strength and a quick twist he brought her down on her back underneath him. She let out another yelp of surprise, but quickly flashed a smile as she looked up into his eyes.

Jesse crushed their lips together again, before he moved on to her neck. He planted a line of kisses from beneath her ear, to her collarbone, each one eliciting a shiver from Lake. He then moved to her breasts. While his tongue was involved with one, he took the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and gently pulled. Lake squeezed her knees together around Jesse's waist.

Jesse planted another kiss on Lake's lips before standing up from the bed. He pulled he laces loose from her shoes, and slipped them off. She didn't have any socks on so he grabbed the hem of her pant legs. Lake directed a nervous smile at him, but Jesse returned one of confidence. With some effort he slid off her jeans, and Lake lay on her bed in nothing but a simple white thong.

Jesse was about to lay down next to her when Lake stopped him with a foot.

"No way," she commanded, "you've got to take yours off too."

Jesse didn't think twice, and hurriedly fumbled his shoes and jeans off, not even bothering to sit down, and hopping on one foot in his urgency. He dropped down on the bed beside her in his checkered boxers, and still wearing his socks. His hand went straight for her crotch, and she stopped him with pinched thighs.

"Jesus Jesse!" She scolded him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." He apologized, retreating his hand back up her waist and over her breast. He slid his other arm under her neck and pulled her close to him again. Laying on their sides, Lake wrapped her legs around his, and they pressed their bodies together. Jesse moved his free hand from her waist to grab another handful of her buttocks. As they locked their tongues together again, Jesse slid his hand down Lake's outer thigh, and pulled her knee over himself. Wrapping his hand completely around her leg he made the attempt again to slide his hand up her thigh. Lake gave in and lifted her leg, rolling away onto her back.

Jesse sidled close to her, cupping her crotch, feeling the wetness of her underwear. Lake closed her eyes, and let Jesse massage her, correcting his position with her own hand, when needed. As Jesse began to get a feel for what he was doing he felt the part of her lips through her underwear. Pushing aside her thong, he began to rub her directly. Lake was as smooth as ice, and using her own fluids he lubricated her swollen labia. Lake was so wet Jesse's whole hand was shortly covered.

Using a finger, Jesse parted her opening, and continued the motion back and forth on her inner folds. Lake twitched every time he feathered her clit. Reaching for his boxers, Lake felt for Jesse's dick. She pushed down the band of his boxers, and reached for his rigid meat. Trying to keep pace, she began to quickly jerk him as best as she could, but couldn't focus through her own excitement. Jesse had slipped his middle finger into her, and was rubbing her from the inside.

"Jesse...." she moaned, "oh my god..."

Jesse quickened his pace, positively finger-banging her. Her fluids soaked the bedding, as she melted around his hand. Jesse looked at Lake's face, her brow scrunched in effort to contain herself. He doubled his effort.

"Jesse!" She cried out, back arching off the bed. Her hands snapping to Jesse's, in attempt to stop his wild motion. His finger persisted despite her efforts, rapidly pulsing just inside her entrance.

"Oh my gaaaahhhhh.......!" she half-whispered. Her legs went taut, raising her ass off the bed. Jesse stopped his motion, finger slipping deeper inside of her. After a few short spasms, her legs slowly came back to rest on the bed.

Lake twitched as Jesse removed his finger. Silent, they let the intensity of the moment pass. When Lake finally opened an eye she saw Jesse with a big stupid grin on his face. She closed her eyes again, and tried to suppress a smile too, but couldn't.

Lake felt the weight of Jesse leaving the bed, and propped herself up on her elbows to see what he was doing. She watched his naked tensed rump as he fumbled through his jeans. After a moment he procured the condom from earlier. As he turned back round to her, she eyed his cock clearly for the first time. Would that literally fit inside her? Was that normal sized? What does normal size even look like?

Jesse had already opened the wrapper when he caught the look of consternation on Lake's face.

"Hey," he said reassuringly, "we can stop here, if you want."

Lake looked up at him, considering everything. "Uh-uh, we're doing it." She stated. "Especially since you're so prepared."

Jesse's stupid grin came back, as he rolled the condom down his shaft. "I'm a real boy scout," he joked. Raising his right hand he added, "On my honor, I promise to do my best."

Lake gave him a look, but the electricity between the two was already in the air. Jesse mounted the bed again, this time fully atop Lake. Both of their eyes went to Jesse's rod. Jesse was guiding himself to her paradise, when she grabbed his hand.

"...Slowly... at first." She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. Jesse didn't say anything, but stopped moving until she pulled him toward her. He let her take full control, as she guided his tip into her. Jesse watched while, with slow constant pressure, she let him in. Her ragged breathing came out of her open mouth as he pushed into her inch by inch. Again her knees pinched around him as Jesse bottomed out inside her. Jesse's rock hard member was enveloped by a tight warm embrace. Lake wrapped her hands and legs around Jesse, holding him still. For the first time since he entered her he looked at her face. The center of her brow was pulled together in a raised position, her eyes closed, and she bit her bottom lip. When she opened her eyes, they shared a look of excited embarrassment.

Slowly, Lake dropped her legs and allowed him to move. Jesse held himself up, hands beneath her armpits, and slowly pulled back. Taking deep breaths, he made long slow strokes inside her. She exhaled every time he pushed in fully.

Very gradually Jesse increased his pace, until Lake was attempting to pulling him in herself. Lake was unable to find a place for her hands. She tried holding them against Jesse's chest, but it didn't feel right. She instead ended up resting one hand under her head, her face turned toward her elbow, hair splayed, and grabbing one of Jesse's arms with the other. At the bottom of each stroke Jesse flexed his hips to press into her that much more.

Jesse leaned back, trying to find a better position. He grabbed Lake's ankles, and pulled them up under his chest. As he pushed her down into the press, she moaned. Her mouth frozen into a voiceless 'oh', she stared back into his eyes. Now as she was fully presented to him, he began to pump into her again, reaching depths he hadn't before. The pressure began building quickly as she tightened around him.

"Oh my god," she repeated with each stroke. She found purchase with her arms, and hugged him around the neck, pulling his face into the bedding. Faster and faster he pounded her, until the 'Oh my god's', became just 'Ohh', and then finally just a staccato sound of an unformed word. Jesse focused on his breathing, trying to time longer breaths with his strokes, but he was quickly reaching the point of no return. They were a duet of colliding bodies, a perfect machination of moving parts.

The climax was coming, but Jesse was doing his best to hold on.

"I'm- I'm gonna cum", he whispered.

Lake was beyond words, but he could already feel her tensing around him. Lake locked her feet behind him, as he drove home the last few strokes.

With the combined effort of his thrust and her legs, he pressed in. He levered himself deeper by pushing himself up from the bed. They locked eyes one last time, and with an exasperated grunt, he exploded deep inside. Lake's eyes unconsciously rolled back as she experienced her own intense orgasm. She could feel the throbbing waves of heat he was unloading into the tip of the condom, but her legs had gone completely numb.

They collapsed, completely spent. They laid together in comfortable silence regaining their strength. The heat from their bodies forced Jesse to move first. He carefully removed himself, and flopped back down next to the lustrous girl by his side. Lake found Jesse's hand and held it as they both stared at the ceiling. Minutes passed before they even spoke.

Finally, Lake addressed the empty room, "Hey, CIA! If you're watching I at least want a copy of the video!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to pastebin, moved it here after creating an account. Minor edits and formatting have been added. I am the original author.


End file.
